Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to doorbells. Certain embodiments relate to doorbell systems that detect packages.
Description of Related Art
Doorbells can enable a person located outside of an entry point, such as a door, to alert a person inside of an entry point that someone outside would like to talk to someone inside. Doorbells sometimes include a button located near a door, such as a front door, side door, or back door of a home, office, dwelling, warehouse, building, or structure. Doorbells are sometimes used near a gate or some other entrance to a partially enclosed area. Pushing the doorbell sometimes causes a chime or other alerting sound to be emitted.
A doorbell chime can be communicatively coupled with a doorbell while the chime is located remotely relative to the doorbell. For example, the doorbell can be coupled to an exterior surface of a building (e.g., near an entryway) and the chime can be coupled to an interior surface of a building.
Delivery parcels (e.g., packages, envelopes) are often left in a publicly accessible entryway of a building. These delivery parcels are sometimes stolen before the rightful owner can pick up the delivery parcels. Thus, there is a need for systems that reduce the likelihood of delivery parcel theft.